


Forever 永恆

by ASSD



Series: Best Part Forever [2]
Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>以利亞‧貝萊相信這是自己在地球上最後一案，或許也是能為人類做的最後一件事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever 永恆

　　以利亞‧貝萊相信這是自己在地球上最後一案，或許也是能為人類做的最後一件事。

　　距離班特萊帶領的外太空移民團出發日只剩兩天，這時候他理應在快被擔憂壓垮的太太身邊，在他們鋼構的公寓中，一起度過最後一段難熬的家庭時光，對於自家兒子的決定潔西無不埋怨。

　　然而現在他不在那緊繃卻又狹小溫暖的空間，而是與司法部次長面對面坐著，狄馬契克仍頂著男人的髮型，原本高大挺直的身軀卻顯得頹喪。

　　「既然不是第一次見面了，我就直說了吧，C8級的便衣刑警以利亞‧貝萊。」

　　「是的，長官。」貝萊皺起眉，三年前解決完奧羅拉事件後的回報中，多少明白次長對於太空拓荒的支持，因此對於在第一波移民出發將前的會談，總令人產生不好的聯想。

　　「這是說簡單也可以簡單，但要說難也不是不行的案件，」她猶疑著，繼續說：「我們已經掌握凶器、動機以及主要嫌疑人的明確證據。」

　　「這麼一來，你們想要的真相並非單純的案件結果。」

　　狄馬契克點了點頭說：「你知道對於移民，明寧秘書長盡了很多的心力……但他昨日被機器人殺害。」

　　「次長，容我……」他忍不住反駁。

　　「不，聽我說完，刑警貝萊。」她向前傾，打斷貝萊的話，「昨日下午會議結束，一個通報機器人從公文夾內掏出手銃，殺了明寧。」

　　「但，第一守則……」他虛弱地叫道。

　　「機器人不得傷害人類，或袖手旁觀坐視人類受到傷害。」再一次打斷對方，口氣帶有些不耐：「那個機器人在眾目睽睽下傷害了人類，幾秒後正電子腦受到嚴重毀損，無法修復。」

　　「所以那個機器人是你們所指的凶器？」

　　「是的。」狄馬契克繃著臉，問道：「就你先前在外圍世界所接觸的機器人或相關技術推斷，太空族有可能發展出突破三大法則的機器人嗎？」

　　「妳是指這次謀殺是外圍世界蓄意的結果？」心一沉，貝萊感到暈眩。

　　「我們不排除這個可能，畢竟是關鍵時刻。」

　　貝萊思索著，覺得之前也有似曾相識的狀況，便問：「動機和嫌疑人……是太空族人？」

　　「不，並不是。但也差不多，」將手邊的檔案遞給正苦思的刑警，「是你接觸過的機器人專家蓋瑞裘博士，他是最後一位接觸該名機器人的專家，先前也頻繁與外圍世界的機器人學者聯絡，那位專家你也熟，阿瑪帝洛博士，對我們地球懷有惡意的那位。」

　　「不，這不可能。」貝萊對蓋瑞裘還殘存些印象，那也是他第一次與機‧丹尼爾合作的案件，討論打造違反三大法則機器人的可能性時，這位機器人專家還信誓旦旦地表示以目前的發展要創造違反艾西寧正電子腦基礎的原理，大約仍需要五十年，且甚至連理論都沒有著落。

　　「他認罪了。」狄馬契克用食指敲了兩下文件，嘆口氣：「承認他使喚機器人殺人。」

　　「但不願透漏手法？」貝萊沉吟道：「這的確會使人心不安，倘若身邊有個突破三大法則的機器人。」

　　若是機‧丹尼爾打破三大法則呢？不，他相信他的丹尼爾夥伴。

　　貝萊自知對丹尼爾的感情是偏頗的，並非完全因為那高頭大馬、面容精緻冷靜的樣貌真實到無法與冰冷的機器做連結，亦非他的夥伴較為靈活與彈性的思考跟普通的機器人大相逕庭，丹尼爾之於他，就是一位難得且珍貴的朋友，他相信他，也不願失去他。

　　與機器人相關的理論他所甚少，努力回想起許久前與蓋瑞裘博士會談時的對話，當時丹尼爾也在場，而他……！

　　「我想我知道是怎麼一回事了，」急沖沖的跳起來，差點打翻桌上的茶水，「請讓我見蓋瑞裘博士。」

　　「使用三維收訊器，」次長接上儀器的線路，不久收訊器傳來些微失真的影像，她說：「我必須在場才可以讓你們通話，但你放心我只進行紀錄，不會插手。」

　　這表示自己也是被監視的目標之一，他只得壓抑生硬地回答：「請便，長官。」

　　安東尼‧蓋瑞裘緩緩地從影像外圍來到中央，有些拘謹地對貝萊點了下頭，說：「好久不見，貝萊先生。」

　　「的確如此，博士。」他觀察著對方，就算處於被羈留的狀態，衣著仍是吹毛求疵的整潔，「直接切入正題吧，我知道您的手法，卻因此對動機感到混淆，但我想若先戳破方法，動機這點便沒得聊了，所以你先說吧。」

　　「我看過你的超波劇。」直挺的站著，泛紅的臉透露出一點緊張，他問：「關於那些戲劇的真實性，我想跟您確知一二。」

　　「關於丹尼爾？」

　　「關於機‧丹尼爾‧奧利瓦。」頷首，接著說：「我算是幸運，能親眼見到他一開始的樣子，但在超波劇中他更加不同……」

　　「你看起來不像是會相信超波劇的人。」

　　「是的，但是整個故事的架構仍是真實的，我僅看這個部分。」

　　「所以為了一部超波劇，你殺了人？」

　　「地球上的機器人學已到達極限，明寧與您的拓展藍圖中亦沒有機器人的存在。」他顫抖著，深吸口氣：「如果可以，我想了解更多，又或是驗證出我最後的推論。」

　　「最後的推論？」他咕噥著，直覺這是個不討喜的議題。

　　「關於機‧丹尼爾和你。」博士嚴肅地望著他說：「以及你們之間的連結。」  
　　「你想說什麼？」

　　「你或許沒有意識到，但是在索拉利與奧羅拉的事件中，你不停促使著機‧丹尼爾進化。」

　　「我不懂你的意思。」他不悅地環起手臂。

　　「你曾問過具備第一法則機器人殺人的可能性，而我的回答是除非在完全意外的情況下，或為了拯救兩個人或更多人。」

　　「是的，但你也提過在這樣的狀況下電能會增強，將整個正電子腦破壞殆盡，無法復原。」

　　「沒錯，不過對於機‧丹尼爾，你讓他接觸過許多次電能增強的狀況，在索拉利你不顧他的阻止冒著生命危險外出，」或許是因為想到空曠的場景，患有懼曠症的博士抖了一下「而後又讓他間接傷害了李比博士，另外在奧羅拉你也曾命令他不顧你的不適離去。」

　　「所以你認為我讓丹尼爾暴露在過多的不確定性之下？」

　　「是的，而事實證明機‧丹尼爾有渡過這些不確定性的能力，這些資料的累積足以改變他原本的樣貌。」

　　「但你覺得這是有害的。」

　　「對於這個傑作的確如此，」忽略貝萊聽聞『傑作』二字露出的厭惡，蓋瑞裘繼續說：「由於你先前幾次的大難不死，他現在的資料庫對於你將會死亡的事實無太多的資訊，這暫時對他有利。但未來面臨你的死亡時，你們如此深的連結在斷裂的瞬間，所造成的電能量，必然對他有害。」

　　貝萊皺眉說道：「關於這點……」

　　「我最後的假設就有待你驗證了，或許是再三十年、四十年，但不會太久。」

　　「這就是你不惜殺害明寧也想讓我知道的事？」他沉吟道：「你並沒有發明出突破三大法則的機器人對吧？」

　　「是的，我沒有。」博士反問：「你怎麼發現的？」  
　　「從你自己說過的話：『要發展出一套反艾西寧的正電子腦基礎原理，亦即排除三大法則，功能還要相似於現代機器人，大約需要五十年。』，不過你並未打造出『現代機器人』而是一台只會進行移動和開槍的『機器』，並設定自我毀滅的功能。」

　　蓋瑞裘承認：「這臺機器的每個指令都費了我一番心思。」

　　談話進行至此，得到供詞的司法次長立即切斷對談，她看向低著頭若有所思的貝萊說：「我想就到此為止了。」

　　「是的，長官。但……」貝萊的唇幾度張闔，最終吐出一串分辨不清的氣音，有些慌亂的抽出自己的菸斗，小心翼翼地點燃。

　　「對於你們的談話內容我不會對外公開。」狄馬契克聳肩，嘆道：「想想再過兩天，地球將擁有一個新開始，但這能撐多久也還是個未知數。」

　　貝萊緩緩地深吐口氣，反覆咀嚼剛才的對談，在鋼牆巨穴的環繞下，竟產生不適的感受。最終，艱難地回答道：「我想……這能持續到永遠。」  
　　他相信著他的丹尼爾夥伴，帶著他的愛。

─ 永恆 Forever Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 〈永恆/Forever〉完全是出自私心，過去對於以利亞臨終前的話語，覺得它帶給丹尼爾過重的負擔，但後來漸漸察覺，那是以利亞對丹尼爾的愛。他說出口的當下，沒想那麼多，只是希望他喜愛的人可以好好的過日子，繼續活下去，因為以利亞始終將丹尼爾當成人在思考，所以那段話不是賦予責任，而僅是表達自己的關愛與擔憂，親口對自己所愛之人說不要在意自己，其實是多麼無私和勇氣的一件事。


End file.
